Raven
Raven, also called "Raviel" (レービエル, reebieru) or "The Fallen", is wanderer fighting against the [[Phantom Legion|'Phantom Legion']]. He is a "Fallen Angel", a goddess with powers of the demon clan, and such an outcast to both tribes. Appearance Raven looks somewhat average boy with white hair and golden eyes. He has pale skin with black marks on it, and tends to wear white pants. Personality Raven is rather laid-back person, and hates fighting. While fighting, he tends to try the battle as soon as possible, but if fight turns out to last longer than he originally expected, or if enemy is strong, he tends to get excited. History Plot Abilities/Equipment * Enchanted Physical Abilities ** Reflexes ** Durability ** Speed ** Strenght ** Stamina * Expert Swordsman Abilities * Space (Chiten, 地点'): '''Ability born from Raviel's desire to gain ”The Ultimate Power”. Using it he is capable to affect space that surrounds himself for attack, defense and supporting purposes. He later revealed that this ability would be able to alter even one power which is said to be ”Absolute” in the Universe : Gravity. ** '''Event Horizon' (Ibento no chiheisen , イベントの地平線) : Raviel's Defensive Magic, where he warps space around himself to cause both Physical and Magical attacks aimed at him miss. This field cannot be moved, however. ** Dimensional Slash (Jigen Surasshu ,次元スラッシュ) : Creates rift which cuts through the space and time. ** Warp (Wāpu, ワープ) : Raviel teleports through the space. * Goddess Abilities : It's said that to begin with, Raviel was originally an member of the Goddess Clan, but betrayed them in order to gain more power. He has shown still to be able to use their powers, despite being half-demon now. ** Ark : User forms a ball of light around his opponent. It can be used either as restorative ability, or as powerful attack. It works especially well as attack against Demons, being able to destroy Grey Demon with ease. ** Judgement of the Seven Stars (Nanahoshi no Handan, 七星の判断) : Offensive Magic that, recording Raviel, can easily wipe a city away from the map, but it cannot be used often as it uses lot magical power to be used. * Demon Abilities : Raviel, after becoming half-demon, gained abilities of demon after becoming one. However, he states he prefers not to use them unless he finds them necessary. ** Hellblaze : Raviel is capable of conjuring flames of hell which cannot be extinquished by any normal means. *** Hellfire Stream (Gōka Ima ,業火現在): Stream of Hellblaze Raviel unleashes to burn his foes. ** Power of Darkness: Demons can create and manipulate a mysterious dark substance to enhance both their offensive and defensive abilities. It is also true form of Raven's "Tattoo". Equipment Nemesis: '''Nemesis is a Holy Sword used by Raven when he was still known as "Raviel". It possesses ability to heal it's owner by sapping magic from other beings, as well as empowers his range of his ability, "Space". Power Level Suppressed * '''Magic: 1700 * Strength: 1000 * Spirit: 2300 * Total: 5000 Full Power * Magic: 25000 * Strength: 15000 * Spirit: 20000 * Total: 60000 Relationships Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:MakutaDethos Category:Main Characters Category:Angel Category:Demon Clan Category:Male